A Secret They Keep
by awhitefairytale
Summary: AU. Emma's parents uproot her life to that boring little town in Maine, her senior year of high school to be exact. On her first day of classes, she's sure she feels something for her homeroom teacher. But this teacher comes with a surprise; a surprise that completely shocks Emma. Slow-ish Swan Queen. Yes, vampires. A prompt I received.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story came from this anon prompt on tumblr. I intend it to be a multi chapter because as soon as I read the prompt I was hit with a ton of ideas. **

_Prompt? idk.. Student/Teacher Vampire. Emma - Student. Regina - Vampire Teacher;)_

**I don't own anything. There may be an OC but who knows right at this moment. Again thank you to the anon who gave me this prompt**

* * *

_August_

Why her parents had decided to move to that little town in Maine, she really hadn't a single clue. Emma was used to the city; having the world at her fingertips, knowing she could get hot chocolate with cinnamon any damn time she pleased, being able to escape from her parents for many hours at a time without the possibility of them finding her.

In the small sea bordering town of Storybrooke, Emma couldn't seem to go anywhere her parents couldn't find her. It was as if they knew the town like the back of their hands even though they swore they had never been there.

She hadn't had a single say in the move. Her parents completely threw her opinion out the window. They threw her plans of music in the trash. They took everything away from her and just uprooted her without any sort of remorse. She wasn't eighteen. She couldn't do anything about it.

Now, she stood in front of the mirror, studying the uniform she was required to wear. The awful skirt and sweater combo were a navy blue. Navy blue. Emma hated Navy Blue. She hated skirts. Hell she hated uniforms. If she couldn't wear jeans, she wasn't happy. She sat on her bed and pulled her boots to her, the one item of normalcy she was allowed. Just as she was putting them on, a knock came at the door.

"Em? Can I come in?" It was clearly her mother.

"Yeah sure." She sat up just as the brunette came in. She was the same height as her mother and they had identical chins and eyes, but their hair was different. Emma's hair took after her father she was sure. The thing Emma didn't quite understand was how her mother seemed never to age. Sure her hair changed and even her style did over the years, but she never seemed to look older. Neither did her father.

"Are you ready for your first day Emma?" Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her to stand, adjusting the girl's sweater.

"As ready as I can be for my last first day at a completely new school." Sarcasm practically dripped from Emma. Mary Margaret sighed and put her hands on Emma's cheeks.

"You're going to be fine dear. There are plenty of nice kids here. You'll be making friends in no time."

"You're talking to the social outcast of the family." She shrugged out of her mother's hold and grabbed the backpack on her bed, swinging it casually over her shoulders.

"Well maybe it's time for a change," Mary replied as she turned to walk out of the bedroom, knowing Emma was behind her.

"I think moving here was enough change for me." Emma was right on her mother's heels as they walked down the metal stairs and in to the bottom level of the apartment. She hated the place. It was nothing like their townhouse in Manhattan; The one she'd spent most of her life in. Sure her mother's decorating style was nice, but the place? It was old. It was dated. It… it wasn't home.

"Emma! You ready for school? I can drive you if you'd like." Her father was awful chipper that morning. Maybe it was his excitement to start his new job.

"Uh… no. That's okay. I can drive myself." The look on her face clearly said that her father driving her to school was sure the dumbest idea ever, but David smiled anyway. He was too excited to really care about his teenage daughter's attitude.

"Okay kid, just thought I'd offer." Her father wrapped his arms around her briefly before kissing Mary Margaret, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

Mary Margaret had already grabbed a to-go mug and filled it with coffee, handing it to Emma. Her parents had been leery when first allowing her to drink coffee in the morning but when Emma's addiction became very evident, they'd given in, always making extra for her.

Emma took a sip and smiled. That smile lasted until she glanced at the clock.

"Shit I'm going to be late."

"Emma, language!"

"Sorry Mom." She wrapped her arms around her mother quickly before running toward the door and out of the apartment.

"Emma wait!" She heard her mother yell as she was exiting the building. How her mother had caught up was a mystery. She stopped reluctantly.

"What Mom? I'm going to be late!" Her eyes were wide and her foot was tapping. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. Patience was not an attribute of Emma's.

Her mother had come right up to her, grabbed her hand, and slid a small silver band on her finger. "Wear this okay? For good luck?" Her mother stared and though there was a smile on her lips, Emma couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She pulled out her keys and prayed to whatever higher power that be that her bug would not stall on her first day of school.

She got lucky. The little yellow car started on the first try and she was speeding off to the new building that would be her prison for the next year.

_At least it's the last._

* * *

She'd been five minutes late to her first class and the looks she received from the fellow students were less than welcoming. Emma thought she saw some looks of curiosity and some looks of skepticism, but she also thought she saw looks of… hunger?

_These people don't eat breakfast?_

Luckily the teacher hadn't been in when she arrived and she slipped in without notice. She set her backpack on the floor next to the only empty seat and pulled out her notebook and pencil, settling in just as the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Ms. Mills," Responded the rest of the class.

_How awkward. _ Emma noted. Her other school hadn't been nearly as formal.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a bit of a familial emergency."

Emma noticed an auburn-headed girl in the front raise her hand quickly, "Is Henry alright Ms. Mills?"

_Henry?_

The brunette teacher hadn't even looked up yet, only unpacking her things from the large bag she'd carried in with her.

"Yes, Henry will be alright. He had… a bit of a tantrum this morning unsurprisingly," the woman laughed.

That laugh. Emma couldn't help but enjoy it. She still hadn't seen the woman's face but that laugh, she knew she'd always love hearing it.

"If you could all open your books to page three hundred and ninety four, we can get started."

And that was when Emma's mystery home room teacher looked up. Emma was sure her heart had stopped. The woman was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful brown and her brown hair looked soft to the touch. Her lips were plump and painted in red, a small scar just above her lip. Emma's eyes met hers and that was when she saw them.

Fangs.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Have a wonderful day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope I can keep you happy! Sorry it took as many days to update as it did. I was having a bit of a slump. Please let me know what you think! I also love hearing your theories!**

* * *

_Human. _

Regina didn't know how she didn't notice the scent before that moment. She'd obviously been so wrapped up in getting class started, she'd completely blocked off her senses. She faintly started to remember Principal Winters telling her that a new student would be joining them; a student who had no idea.

She knew the blonde had seen the fangs, as her eyes went wide upon their eyes meeting. She turned to the dry erase board, retracting her fangs as quickly as possible. After she wrote the topic of the day on the board, she turned to face the students again.

Acting as if she hadn't seen the girl, she smiled at the class and then pretended only to notice the blonde then.

"Oh class! I forgot to mention, today we have a new student. Her name is," She glanced down at the paper but the blonde spoke up before she could get it out.

"Emma. My name is Emma."

_She's the Nolan prodigy. _

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Emma. Where did you move from?"

"Manhattan."

"I see. Everyone, when you get a chance, give Emma a warm Storybrooke welcome. Now," She turned back to the white board and began writing about the lesson, "Today we are going to start our literary section over Edgar Allan Poe."

* * *

Emma contained her gasp after seeing those fangs, not wanting to alert the other students. She shut her eyes briefly, squeezing tight before turning her attention back to Ms. Mills.

_You must not be getting enough sleep. There's no way you saw fangs. This isn't fucking Twilight Emma. _

When the brunette turned back around, there were no fangs in site. Emma sighed.

_I need more coffee._

The rest of the lesson, she paid mild attention, having already studied Poe in depth in her Lit class back in the city. She did enjoy his work but everything this woman was telling her, she already knew. It was no surprise when she actually took a look at her doodles; she saw drawings of teeth, fangs more precisely. There was even a small cartoon Count Chocula in the corner.

_Yes, more coffee. I need more coffee. _

Forty five minutes later when the class ended and the bell rang, the students collected their things and filed into the hallway. Talk of Poe's creepiest poems, last weekend's huge bonfire on the beach, and Mr. Jones' new hook were all among the things Emma heard as she waited to head out the door. She stared at the line, begging it to move faster so she could stop at her locker and take a sip of the coffee she'd brought in with her. Almost out the door she heard Ms. Mills call out for her.

"Emma dear, would you mind staying back a few moments?"

She didn't want to be late for class but she reluctantly nodded, sitting down in a desk at the front. When all the students had filed out, Ms. Mills closed the door and faced her, a small smile on her face.

"How do you like Storybrooke so far?" The click of her heels against the tile was loud in Emma's ears and for some reason, she felt herself become only a little nervous as the brunette got closer to her.

_Cut it out and answer her. _

"Um… it's… it's definitely different from Manhattan."

"I can imagine." Ms. Mills smiled at her again and the blonde would swear she felt butterflies in her stomach, "Emma, I wanted to ask you somewhat about what you had studied in your other literary classes before? I noticed you seemed a little bored during the lesson today."

She was sure she looked like a tomato, feeling the blush burn on her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Mills. It's just, at my old school, we already had a pretty in depth course over Poe. I know it may seem creepy but he's actually one of my favorite authors."

"It's not creepy at all. He's one of my favorites as well."

Ms. Mills had gotten awfully close to her at this point, sitting in the desk right next to hers, pulling it closer. Emma noticed, quickly growing flustered. She couldn't help finding the woman attractive. She definitely couldn't help notice that feeling grow as those brown eyes seemed to grow deeper, pulling her in to some kind of trance.

"Emma, you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at the beginning of class."

That voice, it was like velvet. Emma felt herself falling, swirling in a pit of delight. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering wildly and there was no mistaking the heat between her legs.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary in my appearance."

That was when the blonde felt a burn at her finger; the one with the silver band her mother had given her. She tried to tug at the ring, looking down when it wouldn't budge. When her eye contact with the teacher broke, she felt odd; she felt as if she was resurfacing after diving in to a pool. The burning disappeared.

_What the hell is going on?_

"Ms. Mills, I'm sorry but I think I need to," She paused, not knowing where she should go, only knowing she needed to get out of that room. "Go to the restroom. I'm not feeling the greatest." She stood quickly, gathering her things and not waiting for a response. She couldn't help when she practically ran out of the room; the door slamming behind her.

The hallway was empty; the bell for the next class already had rung. She sprinted down the hall and out the doors into the fresh air. Her head pounding, she noticed an alley and ran toward it. Once hidden from site, she leaned against the wall, taking deep, shaky breaths. Not feeling steady, she sat on the ground and leaned her head back against the wall.

_Calm down. You are fine. Deep breaths. _

"Need a smoke?"

* * *

The clicks of her heels were fast, beating against the floor in a rhythm she was sure matched her pulse. She pushed the door open, ignoring the shouting secretary as she made her way into Principal Winters' office.

"Regina, you can't go in there. She's with a parent!"

"Shut up Moira."

When she reached the office, she took no regards of the woman that sat across from the school's principal.

"You and I need to talk. Now," Regina was fuming. Why she was so angry, she didn't have a clue, but she needed to address the situation and she needed to do it now.

"Ms. Mills, as you can see, I'm with a parent."

"This is an emergency." The two women stared fiercely at each other, neither one willing to budge.

When the third voice in the room spoke up, neither woman blinked.

"That's alright Molly, I really should be going. I have to run some errands before I meet David for lunch."

_That voice. _

Regina looked toward the voice and couldn't help the look of disgust on her face that appeared upon noticing the woman.

"Snow." Regina's lip curled in disgust but the pixie like woman only smiled.

"I actually go by Mary Margaret now but it's good to see you again, Regina. I really must be going." The smaller brunette gathered her purse and after hugging Molly, she left the office. Nothing was said even after the door clicked shut.

Regina waited in silence, arms crossed over her body, foot tapping with impatience.

"That, was highly inappropriate, Regina." Molly stood, turning her back to the brunette. As she stared at the window, she took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. It took all she had not to throw the brunette against the wall for such bad behavior. She didn't approve of her staff behaving in such a way. "Sit."

Regina hated when Molly displayed her power over her. She was only a couple years older. That was the only advantage she had on her. Sighing, she did obey; sitting in the large leather chair across from the mahogany desk, she crossed her legs and did her best not to throw something across the room.

Turning slowly, the older blonde stared down at Regina, anger written all over her face.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt?" Molly's eyes were practically black, a snarl on her lips.

"It actually has to deal with her daughter. Snow's." The last word was said with disgust.

"What about Emma? You may want to be careful what you say Regina. She is my god daughter."

"A god daughter you have never even met."

"Regina, there are twenty five minutes before classes switch and you have to teach again. Get on with it." She sat in her chair, waving Regina to continue.

"You should have reminded me today would be her first day so I would've been better prepared."

"If you had been here on time, I would have."

"You know that was not my fault."

"I don't care whose fault it was Regina. You were late and were unprepared. That is entirely on you."

"She saw them."

"Your point being?"

"She saw my fangs and she bares no mark Molly. She doesn't know. When she saw them she looked as if she had seen a five headed monster."

"Maybe you shouldn't have had them out in the first place."

"You can't be serious."

"Regina. I don't have time for this. If you're so worried, why didn't you just wipe her memory?"

"I tried! It almost worked! It almost did. But then I lost her and she ran out of the room before I could try again."

"Then you failed."

Regina snarled at Molly. She was not a failure. This was not her fault.

"Maybe if you hadn't brought them back here in the first place Molly, we wouldn't be having this issue!"

"Regina, anger is not becoming."

Regina groaned, tossing her hands up in the air. She stood out of her chair, heading toward the door.

"Fine. You know what Molly? Let her figure it all out before she bares the mark! Let her go running to the media and reveal our whole location! Let them come for all I care!"

"You're overreacting sister."

At the words, Regina stopped and whipped around to face the blonde that watched her behind the large desk.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Sister."

She let the door slam behind her.

**Just a little note: I was trying to think of fairy tale characters (original and disney) and the secretary, her name is Moira. I didn't want to call her Nala so I named her after the actress who played Nala. This isn't really important but I wanted to tell you guys. Molly.. well She's not really a fairy tale or Disney character. She's an OC kind of. **

**Hope you liked it! Please please let me know what you think!**

**Have a great day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I went ahead and wrote it. I was a little too excited to get this next part up, hence the quick update. I hope you all like it. Thank you for the reviews from previous two chapters and please review after this one! I love to hear what you think and I really love hearing your theories! So send them to me?**

* * *

"_Need a smoke?"_

When Emma heard the voice, she slowly looked up to be greeted with long legs. Her eyes traveled up and a tall girl with long brown hair looked down at her, a smile on her lips. The girl wore the school uniform but had accessorized it to match her personality. The girl had a couple red high lights in her hair and her heeled boots were scuffing on the concrete. She had a cigarette dangling between her fingers while she stood staring at the blonde on the ground.

Emma shook her head before she leaned it back against the wall.

"I guess you're the new girl everyone won't stop talking about."

"The name is Emma."

"Oh I know."

Emma sighed, not opening her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me your name or am I just going to have to call you long legs?"

"Long legs," The brunette laughed as she let herself fall next to Emma, "That is one I hadn't heard surprisingly. Nah, my name is Ruby."

Emma smirked, opening her eyes to look at the girl next to her. "Let me guess, it's actually Sally Mae but you go by Ruby to make yourself sound a little tougher."

Ruby chuckled, "While I like the sass, no. My name is actually Ruby. Ruby Lucas. My Granny owns the diner in town." A short silence fell between the two, Emma really not sure what to say next.

"Sorry." Emma felt a little bad for making fun of the girl's name but Ruby didn't seem to be too offended.

"No problem. So why aren't you in class Emma?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I have a low tolerance for men and Mr. Jones likes to hit on me. Today already started off pretty bad. I didn't want to have to deal with an arrogant man with a hook on top of it."

"How gross." Emma sighed, "I just got really overwhelmed in my first class. I needed some air."

"Ms. Mills has that effect on people."

"How'd you know I had her first?"

"People talk blondie. Sure you don't want a smoke? You seemed pretty freaked out a moment ago." Ruby's slim fingers held her lit cigarette toward the blonde but again Emma shook her head no.

"Those things will kill you ya know?"

This time Ruby full out laughed and Emma didn't really understand why.

"Maybe someday you'll see the irony in that." She flicked the cigarette bud to the ground and ground her boot in for good measure.

Ruby stood then, turning to offer a hand to the blonde. "Come on, the bell for the next class is about to ring. You can get away with skipping one class. Two, however, is unacceptable."

Emma shrugged, feeling somewhat calmer, and let Ruby pull her to her feet. She made sure to wipe the dirt off her skirt and flung her bag onto her back. Standing next to Ruby, she noticed newer scars that decorated the brunette's collar bone. Her eyes travelled along the scar as it disappeared under Ruby's sweater. She didn't dare ask what had happened but she was sure Ruby noticed, shrugging her bag quickly to cover the marks up.

Ruby took a couple steps forward before stopping to look over her shoulder, "You coming blondie?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow. The girls smile was contagious, it was so big and dare Emma say, wolf-like. Smiling, Emma nodded and caught up with the long legged brunette.

_Did I just make a friend?_

* * *

Emma dreamt of_ her_ that night. Her brown eyes shone through the dark and her beautiful voice called out Emma's name. She was running in the woods, not running from anything in particular, just running. She could see her breath in the air, the air was cold, but her red leather jacket kept her warm. She heard the voice calling out for her and she ran toward it, knowing she had to get to it. Next to her ran a beautiful black wolf with large hazel eyes. Emma knew the wolf could run much faster but the wolf paced evenly next to her.

All of the sudden a figure jumped out at her and knocked her to the ground. The wolf next to her growled and sent a howl through the air. The figure on top of her had blonde hair, not blonde like Emma's, but more of a honey golden color. The woman pushed her on to her back and grabbed at her wrists, holding her tight to the ground.

The wolf was growling, teeth barred at the blonde on top of Emma.

"No," Emma said, "Go to her. Make sure she's safe." The wolf ran off in the direction they had previously been running as Emma struggled against the small blonde on top of her.

The woman's piercing silver eyes looked down at her, her lips snarled and that was when Emma saw them, her fangs. She gasped at the site. Something wasn't right. She struggled against the hold. She heard herself screaming.

"You will not ruin this for me Emma." The blonde started leaning toward her, the fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Her eyes had turned obsidian as Emma struggled harder against her. Emma tried to buck her off as her mouth got closer to Emma's neck. The blonde held on though and Emma felt all she could do now was scream.

* * *

Molly paced outside of the apartment building that the Nolan's lived in. She was waiting for David and Snow to come out to meet her. They had agreed to be out front in five minutes. Her pacing quickened and she couldn't help but extend her senses, listening for any sign of the couple. She heard the grass rustling around her and the animals roaming the dark, sure they were safe. She heard the patrons at Granny's just down the road, sipping on their cocktails and eating their French fries. Finally she heard the two walking toward her and she stopped her pacing, reaching up to straighten her hair.

When she saw Snow and David round the corner, she smiled. The two smiled back but one could definitely see the curiosity in their eyes.

"Molly, what was so urgent this late at night?"

"Snow, We…"

"I told you I go by Mary Margaret now." The smaller woman interrupted.

"Right, yes. For Emma's sake," Molly had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Mary Margaret, David, we have a problem. There was an issue at the school today with Emma and Regina."

David was immediately on the defensive.

"What did she do?" He barked out, posture going rigid.

"She did nothing to your daughter, I promise."

"Then what is the problem Molly?" Mary Margaret's posture straightened, an eyebrow raised.

"Ms. Mills came in to class today showing… well showing her fangs. She told me Emma noticed."

David and Mary Margaret stayed silent but their eyes grew wider.

"She told me she tried to wipe her memory but you know Regina… not the best with compulsion."

"It didn't have anything to do with Regina's abilities," Mary Margaret replied, her hand going to rub her temple. "I gave Emma a ring so… so she couldn't be _influenced_." The brunette shook her head before looking up at Molly.

"Why did she have them out in the first place?" David asked, disapproval in his tone.

"David, you know everyone here is aware of the different species. Our students, they are aware of each other's… being. It was a simple mistake on her part."

"She probably planned this…" He muttered, anger in his eyes.

"David, it was an easy mistake." Mary Margaret wrapped her arm around her husband. She knew her husband despised Regina Mills and she should too but she still had the soft spot she'd had ever since she was a child.

"My point in telling you this," Molly hesitated, looking at her hands before looking back up at them, "Is to encourage you to start her teachings. Sn… Mary Margaret, David, I really think it's time you tell her. She will know in less than two months on her own. I think it would probably be best to give her a heads up of sorts. Give her time to process."

David and Mary Margaret stared at Molly before they turned to look at one another.

"David, she's… she's right." Mary Margaret reached her hand up to cup his cheek. The anger in his eyes had quickly grown to sorrow; sorrow for their daughter that wasn't even eighteen.

When they heard Emma's scream, the three ran toward the apartment. They were in her room, Mary Margaret shaking her awake within mere seconds.

"Emma! Emma honey! Wake up!" The small woman shook her daughter, narrowly avoiding the fists that were being tossed around.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled louder this time and finally green eyes began to flutter open, body resting slowly.

"Momma?" Emma's eyes were blurry, her cheeks tear stained. She felt her voice going hoarse and her head pounding like a drum.

"Yes love, it's me." Mary Margaret stroked her hand through long blonde hair as David came to sit next to her, placing his hand on Emma's ankle. "Baby it was just a nightmare. Everything is okay."

Emma looked at her parents and nodded. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, her mother's hands running through her hair having a sort of soothing effect on her. She felt her heart slowing and the ringing in her ears start to subside. It wasn't until a few moments later she noticed the third person in the room.

Molly stood at the foot of Emma's bed, watching the family with concern in her eyes. Her arms were hugged tightly around her, teeth biting at her lip.

Emma's green eyes met Molly's silver ones and for a second time that day, Emma's eyes went wide in shock. But instead of containing her gasp, a scream rang out and Emma shuffled back in her bed, trying to get as far away from the woman from her dream as possible.

* * *

Across town, Regina was sipping slowly on a glass a red, reading over some essays her student's had written when she heard it

She knew the scream was miles away but it felt like it was echoing in the house around her. Her heart began to beat harder, pulling in her chest. The urge to run grew, pulling at her mind, her heart, her soul. She jumped to her feet, spilling a bit of the wine on the carpet when doing so.

"Damn it," She said, looking at the spill. The red on the carpet was bright and she stared, concentrating on it as she waited for the noise to stop.

Once the scream had silence, Regina rushed up the stairs and to the room her six year old son slept in. The scream had been so loud, she was sure it would've woken the sleeping boy; but as she opened the door quietly, she noticed the boy sleeping tightly, not having moved an inch from the last time she'd checked on him.

"He didn't hear it?" The question was more to herself. There was no way that wouldn't have woken him up if it had been for everyone to hear.

The scream rang out again, louder this time, the owner more frightened. Regina's hands went to her head, clutching to cut the sound off. Her head spun and she lost her balance.

That was when Regina blacked out.

**Again, please let me know what you think and have a wonderful day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone! Sorry for the wait! I kind of got stuck on this one and I still don't know how much I like it. We'll be getting to good stuff soon though so please stay with me! Please review and let me know what you think and about any ideas/theories you may have!**

* * *

"Emma, honey, everything is fine," Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's back, pulling her even close as Emma's arms wrapped around her mother tightly, fingers clinging to her shirt. Mary noticed the death grip and kissed the blonde's forehead, hoping for a calming effect. "It was just a nightmare. It's okay Emma."

When the new round of hysterics had started upon Emma noticing Molly standing at the end of the bed, the two parents had been very confused. Normally, once Emma woke up from a nightmare, everything would be fine and she'd go back to sleep within minutes. Sure, Emma had never met Molly, but Emma had never been one to be too terrified of anything.

Emma's fear was so thick in the air, Molly felt as if she could taste it. Though she as well was confused, (Why was her god daughter so terrified?) One thing for sure was that for Emma's sake, she needed to leave.

"Mary Margaret, David, I think this is my time to go,"

She stepped away and walked toward the door but before she exited the room, she looked over her shoulder at the couple comforting their daughter. The blonde was watching her with huge fear filled eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Do remember what we discussed," she said, nodding at the couple who in turn nodded back. Walking down the stairs and toward the door, she heard the incessant cooing and even the slowing of Emma's heart and the lessening of her sobs.

Noticing Molly had left, Emma calmed. Why was the woman from her dream standing in her bedroom? How did she know her parents? She took in deep breaths, thinking she would discuss it all later. The heightened emotions had drained her even more and now her body felt weaker than it had before she'd gone to bed. She felt comforted being held in her mother's arms. She hadn't had a nightmare in years and hadn't needed her mother to comfort her. But now? Now she needed the pixie haired brunette more than anything.

Noticing the slowing of tears and the calming of breaths, Mary Margaret tried to pull back but Emma clung tighter.

"Please, just stay with me?" The blonde looked at her mother with tear filled green eyes. Mary only nodded, hesitantly looking at David. David took the hint.

"Do you need the blanket, Em?" He asked, standing.

The blonde blushed briefly before she nodded, one hand going to wipe away the tears.

Emma's baby blanket. She may have been seventeen but you could be sure she kept it. When any sort of negative emotion hit Emma, the baby blanket seemed to soothe her. It had saved her parents many a fit when she was younger and had kept away any further nightmares.

David walked to the trunk at the end of the bed and lifted the lid, spotting the cream colored blanket with her name stitched in purple right on top. A few of Emma's child hood toys, more specifically the pony she'd always been fond of, sat next to the blanket and it made David give a small smile before closing the lid and walking the small blanket over to Emma.

Mary Margaret got Emma to lie back only by lying next to her, Emma's body cuddled in to hers. David placed the blanket over Emma's body and watched as the blonde visibly relaxed even more. Already her eyes were fluttering shut and both David and Mary couldn't help but smile at their daughter's habits. As Mary Margaret ran her fingers through Emma's long hair, David bent to kiss her on the forehead.

"Dad?"

"Yes Emma?"

"Will you stay too please? It... It was a really bad dream. And my bed is big enough for all of us..."

David nodded and slipped off his shoes, sitting down next to the blonde. Emma and Mary Margaret shifted to make room for him and though it was a tight fit, all three were soon lying next to each other in Emma's bed. Emma was out in a couple minutes and both David and Mary Margaret were soon to follow

* * *

Regina sat in her classroom ten minutes earlier than necessary, head in her hands, fingers massaging her temples. She felt like she was hungover times a million. Her head pounded and her whole body ached; light killed her eyes and made her flinch. Luckily, the sky had decided to be a bit over cast that day or else she knew she probably would've worn sunglasses everywhere she went.

She hadn't even had one full glass of wine so she knew she wasn't actually hung over. No, this had nothing to do with alcohol; nothing to anything she'd consumed. This had to do with the blood curdling scream she'd heard the night before. This had to do with the black out.

When she'd blacked out, she had been out the entire rest of the night in the exact spot she fell. Only Henry's little hands shaking her had brought her out of the black oblivion she'd been hiding in.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" He shook her as hard as his little body could. He'd wandered out of his room that morning only to find his mother asleep on the floor. "It's time for cheerios Mommy!"_

_When she opened her eyes, he smiled, only having been a little worried his mother wouldn't wake up. As soon as her eyes were open, she felt the aches all over her body. She groaned and sat up._

_"Mommy, why didn't you sleep in your bed?"_

_"I..." Regina still felt a little disoriented. She didn't know how to respond._

_"That's okay! Sometimes I like to sleep on the floor too. Cheerios now?" He had his little hands on his hips now, staring patiently at the brunette._

_Though she felt as if she'd been run over ten times by a Mack truck, she smiled and ruffled his hair with her hand._

_"Henry, why don't you go get dressed for school first and then we'll get Cheerios. Mommy needs to take a shower."_

_"I can pick out my clothes?" He asked this excitedly though he knew he had to wear his uniform._

_"Yes, you can." She smiled as he ran into his room, slamming the door behind him._

What the hell had happened?_ She asked herself as she stared at the house around her. Knowing she wouldn't find any answers sitting around, she stood and slowly walked to her bedroom. Her legs were wobbly and she clung to things around her but she had eventually made it to the bedroom and then to the bathroom, turning on the shower and waiting for the water to heat._

_Her body had hurt like hell. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she knew there was only one way she was going to make herself even semi better. _  
**Blood**_._

And now she sat at her desk, having consumed the blood she'd needed, and still felt like absolute shit. She groaned when the first bell rang to signal the students needed to start heading to class. She wasn't ready for the day. She didn't want to teach. She didn't want to deal with groups of noisy teenagers.

By the time the first student had walked in, she'd decided to show a movie and leave the lights off. She could sit in the back and relax, soothe the head ache and attempt to keep an eye on her students. Checking to make sure her fangs were in check, she watched as each student filed in.

When the blonde haired girl walked in, she felt something pull inside her. She couldn't keep her eyes off the girl and felt as if a magnet was pulling her toward her. It took everything she had to stay seated but she couldn't stop staring. She observed Emma as she slowly sat down at her desk. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes and hair sticking out at awkward angles.

_Does the girl not own a brush?_

The blonde's movements were sluggish and she seemed completely oblivious of everything around her. A boy named August had tried to get her attention three times now but Emma didn't hear him, having blocked everything out. She bent and pulled a notebook and pen out of her backpack, placing them on her desk.

When the bell went off, both Emma and Regina flinched. The noise level went down but still the students were talking as if their teacher wasn't sitting in the front of the classroom.

Regina cleared her throat and stood slowly. She noticed Emma watching her with tired eyes and when green met brown, Regina felt something inside of her change. It was odd. She didn't know if it was a good or a bad change but she wondered if Emma had felt it too.

"Good morning class," she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Good morning Ms. Mills," everyone but Emma replied.

"I know we had started the course over Poe yesterday but being as it is, I am not feeling well and I really need some quiet, so we are going to watch a film today.

The class got excited then, some even clapping. She noticed Emma put her head down against her arms while the others stared at Regina, waiting to begin.

"You can choose between the old version of Romeo and Juliet, To Kill a Mockingbird, and considering my son was nice enough to leave one of his Disney movies in my bag, we have Finding Nemo. Lets take a vote shall we?"

In the end it came down to Finding Nemo. She herself was actually fond of the movie and would've rather watched it as well. She noticed Emma hadn't moved from her spot. Maybe just today she'd let a student get away with sleeping in her class.

* * *

Two hours later, Emma woke up in Ms. Mills' dark class. Looking at the clock she hastily stood to leave.

"You're fine Miss Swan. I wrote a note to your second period teacher and there's nothing to worry about."

Emma jumped as she noticed Miss Mills behind her desk, head in her hands. The brunette wasn't even looking at her but she felt her heart speed up faster.

"I... Most teachers wouldn't allow students to sleep in their class."

"I normally don't but seeing as I am feeling not well myself, I figured I'd let it slide this time."

"Well..uh.. Thank you Ms. Mills."

When Regina looked up at her she truly did feel as if time stopped. She stopped in place and was sure her jaw was hanging open. The brown eyes stared back at her and suddenly she felt that heat build in her again.

"Are you having a hard time adjusting to Maine, dear?" Regina tilted her head in curiosity. Emma couldn't find the words until the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"I... Uh..no. I just... I had some pretty messed up nightmares last night. Made it hard to sleep."

"I see... Maybe try drinking warm milk before bed."

This time Emma was the one to tilt her head, "And what does that do?"

"Nothing that I know of. Not scientifically. I just know it used to help me when I was your age."

Emma smiled but before she could say anything, the next bell rang, signaling it was time to go. She almost groaned, feeling as if she didn't want to leave the brunette's presence. But instead she smiled and waved goodbye, heading out the door.

* * *

"Hey blondie, someone said you zonked out in class and Mills let you sleep in her classroom during her free period." Ruby had walked up to her during lunch, her uniform skirt seeming even shorter than before, and sat down in the empty seat next to her. The girl's perfume was strong and her long nails were manicured perfectly. Hardly anything she wore matched but Emma thought it all tied in together well.

"Wow, news does travel fast around here."

"It wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't Mills and you weren't the new girl. But it was and you are so everyone gossips. So tell me, did you move here because you're having some secret affair with her? Are you in an arranged marriage? Are you secretly her long lost daughter?"

Emma's eyes got huge before she full out laughed.

"No to all. I hadn't even met her before yesterday."

"But your parents know her. They have to."

"Nope, my parents have never been here before."

"Well that's a load of..." But Ruby was cut off when Principal Winters appeared.

"Hello ladies! How are we today?" The blonde woman seemed overly cheerful.  
Emma couldn't help the look of terror in her eyes and the sped up rhythm of her heart.

"We're doing pretty well Principal Winters," Ruby responded, smiling her wolffish grin that actually seemed semi fake to Emma. "Just catching up on school gossip."

"I see, well," she turned her head towards Emma, "I just wanted to welcome our newest student and make sure she was getting along well. I see she's made a fine friend."

Emma gulped and was trying her hardest to contain her scream.

"I promise she's in good hands Principal Winters." Ruby smiled that fake smile again. It must've been enough though because with a nod, the blonde continued working her way through the lunch tables, greeting students.

Emma let out air she wasn't aware she'd been holding when Ruby elbowed her in the side.

"Dude, Blondie, what's your issue? You looked like someone who knew they were about to be dinner."

The irony in the statement was not lost on Emma.

" I just...okay. I fell asleep in class because I didn't sleep well. I had this nightmare last night and she was in it."

Ruby raised an eyebrow,"So its the principal you have the hots for?"

"Ugh, Ruby, no. I said nightmare! I... Okay Mills was in it. And I was running toward her, trying to get to her in time, and a giant black wolf ran beside me. All of the sudden, Winters jumps out of nowhere and practically rips my throat out with...with her fangs. And then, when I woke up, she was in my bedroom with my parents. I know it's a crazy dream but it was scary as hell." She felt fear rising again just thinking about the dream. Wrapped up in that, She hardly noticed that Ruby had gone still, all emotion leaving her face.  
The brunette shook it off as quickly as it had come and smiled. "It's weird she was at your house but I'm sure it's just some silly nightmare." Ruby put a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

* * *

When Emma got home that afternoon she was exhausted. She planned on taking a nap and waking up later to do her homework. But when she entered the apartment the Nolan family rented, her parents seemed to have something completely different in mind.

They sat at the bar, mugs of coffee in hand. They were talking in quiet tones that ceased the moment Emma entered the room. There seemed to be sadness in their eyes when they looked at her.

Wondering what was going on, she raised an eyebrow as she said, "Hello... Is everything okay?"

David looked down at his coffee cup as Mary took a deep breath and met her eyes with identical ones.

"Emma, sweetie, we need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here we go! A little will be explained. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! **

* * *

"You can't be serious. You both forgot to take your meds right? Or I'm dreaming? I must be dreaming," Emma dropped her head into her hands, rubbing her temples. "I'm going to wake up any minute in my bed in Manhattan, none of this real."

"Emma, dear, I assure you this is completely real." Mary Margaret placed her hand over Emma's, reassuring her.

"There is no such thing as vampires. There is no such thing as werewolves. Or fairies. Or witches. This isn't freaking hogwarts! what, are you going to tell me there are dragons next?"

She had only been joking but when her parents looked at each other, eyes wide, she knew they'd taken her seriously and their reaction was proof enough.  
She groaned, this time putting her head down on the Table. _My parents are nuts, _she told herself.

"Emma, I know it sounds like a load of crap, but it's not. Your mom and I... We're vampires."

Picking her head up from table, she stared at her parents.

"You guys sleep. You walk out in the sun. You eat normal food. Dad, you like garlic! We go to church every now and then. I swear, you guys... You need to go to a therapist." On the latter, she stood and walked over to the coffee pot. If her parents were going to feed her more of this crap, she'd need a cup of joe.

"Emma those are all myths."

Turning back to look at her parents, the cup in her hand, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if you're vampires, prove it to me. Show me your fangs."

Her parents silently looked at each other.

"That's what I thought." She sighed and took a drink from her mug. This was getting ridiculous. She was going to have to have her parents committed. At least if that happened, she could move back to the city.

David shrugged his shoulders at Mary and in return she nodded. They looked back at their daughter who had just taken a sip of coffee and opened their mouths.

Emma saw the very sharp looking canines pop out of her parents gums and dropped her coffee mug, coffee soaking the floor. She couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth. _This isn't normal. What the hell is this?_

Mary was up in seconds, trying to comfort her daughter, but Emma stepped away from her. Thoughts were rushing through her head and the feeling of terror was overwhelming. She began to shake but continued to step away from her mother when Mary would try to comfort her.

"Emma, baby please, everything is fine. We won't hurt you. We're not like that. Vampires aren't like that."

"Vamp...vampires aren't...aren't like that. What? They..they don't drink human blood? Last time I checked I was human." She had her hands out, trying to keep her mother away from her. _Is she my mother? Oh my god what if they took me at birth as some kind of human pet? _"Oh my god."

"We do drink human blood." This came from David, who was still sitting by the table. He seemed oddly very calm.

"So... What? You've just... Controlled yourself for the past 17 years? You haven't felt the need to drink my blood?"

Mary Margaret had stopped trying to pursue her and instead turned her head to look at David. There was a silent exchange between the two and Emma groaned.

"Oh please...please don't tell me you drink my blood and voodoo magic me in to thinking nothing has happened."

"Emma.. Honey.. We only drink human blood." Mary was biting her lip now, her hands fiddling, not sure where to put them. She was also looking anywhere but at Emma.

"You've already said this!" Emma shouted, eyes having gone wide now. Her back was pressed to a wall and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Emma... You're... You're a vampire too."

Emma's vision went black and she fell to the floor.

* * *

Ruby walked in the shade of the large trees down Mifflin street, the hood of her jacket drawn up and her hair tucked inside. She was trying to keep hidden, using her superb hearing to avoid any other being that may be passing by.

_You should've just driven,_ she told herself. But she knew her bright red car would be awfully suspicious in front of the Mills mansion. She didn't need to get caught doing what she was doing for she knew if she did, things would go very badly.

Reaching the mansion she sprinted up the pathway using her preternatural speed to keep from site. She knocked on the door quickly, eyes shifting around making sure no one was watching her.

Seconds later she heard small footsteps running to the door and watched as the small child opened the door.

"Hello!" The boy shouted. Ruby smiled at him but quickly looked up when she heard other footsteps heading toward the door.

"Henry, what did I tell you about opening the door for strangers?"

"I know who this is Mommy. It's the wolf princess!" At this, Ruby's eyes went wide and instantly to Regina who was trying to push the boy away from the door.

"Shh, Henry. You may know who she is but you still don't open the door unless I say it's alright. Why don't you go play with your toys?"

"I can have play time now?" The boy's eyes lit up and he practically skipped out of the room at his mother's nod.

When he was out of the foyer, brown eyes met hazel and all went serious.

"We need to talk,"Ruby murmured, stepping forward.

"The meeting isn't until next week." Regina held out her hand to stop the taller girl.

"This...Regina this is important. And it's... Lets just say its something I believe should definitely not be discussed at the meeting."

"Okay, talk to me."

Ruby looked around uncomfortably before looking back at Regina.

"Can we talk inside? Regina, this... Why I'm here, it could get me in trouble if people find out."

Regina took this in for a moment before nodding and stepping aside to let the girl in. Once they were safely inside, she locked the door and turned to the younger girl.

"Does Eugenia know you're here?"

"Yes."

"Alright, my study, now. I'm going to tell Henry that I'll be in there if he needs me."

Ruby quickly made her way across the foyer and into the room she knew to be Regina's study. Normally she would've been fine, comfortable even; She would've sat down on the leather couch and relaxed. But today? Today was different.

A minute later, Regina was closing the door to the study behind her, taking in the tall girl pacing. She could tell Ruby was anxious. She could practically taste it. It reminded her of a frisky dog that might either bite you or run away with its tail between its legs.

"Ruby, would you mind terribly taking a seat? You're making even me anxious." She tucked herself in to the love seat that sat across from the leather couch, her slack clad legs folding underneath her.

Ruby wasn't sure how long she could sit but she walked to the couch and sat on its edge. She stared at Regina for a moment, the brown eyes piercing her soul, before she looked away at the empty fireplace.

"Ruby, eventually I do have to start making dinner for Henry."

Ruby took in a deep breath and couldn't help but notice that she had started bouncing her knee.

"Regina, I've... I've become somewhat friends with Emma."

"Your point?" Regina erased one of her eyebrows, her long fingers begin ing the nervous habit of tapping next to her.

"My point is, she told me about something that happened to her last night. She had a dream."

"A nightmare is what she told me."

Ruby's eyes went wide,"She told you about it? Then why are we even having this discussion?"

"She didn't tell me the nightmare Ruby. She said she's been having them." Regina was curious now._ What could possibly have this carefree wolf wound up so tight?_

Ruby groaned, having wished for a moment there that Regina knew what she was talking about so she wouldn't have to actually say it herself.

"I believe... I believe Emma is developing site."

"That's impossible Ruby. Not a single vampire has had site since... Well since the creator." Regina scoffed with a wave of her hand.

"Regina, she dreamt of you and me and of... Of well Molly."

"You're over reacting dear."

"Regina, I know something happened here last night. I can smell it on you. I... I can smell her on you."

"Are you accusing me of sleeping with a student?" Regina was standing now, hands on her hips.

Ruby jumped up, an apologetic look on her face. "No, Regina I'm not. I'm saying I can smell her in your blood. Not in the sense that you've drank from. In the sense that... I think... I think you two..."

"Don't say it." Regina's eyes had grown dark with realization.

"Regina, I think you two are bound. I think you two are the destiny of the new world."

And for the second time in less than twenty four hours, Regina blacked out.

* * *

It was dark when both Regina and Emma opened their eyes;mere seconds within each other.

Emma rolled over in her bed to see a note beside her, scrawled in her mother's flowey handwriting.

_Emma, _

_Please do not be scared. No harm will come to you and you will not instill harm on others now that you know your true nature. We are not monsters. _

_Your father and I have gone to bed but do not hesitate to wake us up. Otherwise, we will talk with you in the morning. We have called the school to let them know you will not be joining them tomorrow. Feel free to sleep in my love._

_We love you,_

_Mom and Dad._

_PS. We are your true parents. We did not kidnap you at birth._

She sighed. Her life had turned into some shit from a twilight novel in only a couple days. Only instead of falling in love with a beautiful vampire, she was finding out she was one. Her whole family was one.

_No you're not dreaming Emma. Your parents aren't psychotic. This is reality._

Reaching down to take off her socks, she sighed and figured she might as well go back to sleep. She'd figure out the Dracula crap tomorrow.

Regina though, woke with panic in her heart, she didn't remember what had happened. She sat up in bed, still fully clothed. Just when a new round of panic was about to start, she noticed the note next to her.

_Calm down. Henry is fine. Fed, bathed, and tucked in with one of my stories. _

_E. _

She smiled. Eugenia was always there when she needed her. Normally Regina did pretty well at being a single mother but there were the moments when some outside help was required. She trusted Eugenia fully but this didn't stop Regina from getting up and checking on her son.

Just down the hall, Henry was tucked in tight, his night light spinning and small snores coming from underneath the blanket.

With a nod of satisfaction, she backed out of the room and ran straight in to Eugenia,or Granny, as a lot of people called her.

"I told you he was fine." The older woman whispered, smiling at the brunette.

"But I had to see for myself." Regina had already turned and walked toward her bedroom, expecting the older woman to follow.

"How are you feeling?" Eugenia asked, concern in her tone.

"Well the headache from the night before that had nearly disappeared before Ruby got here is back."

Regina was already peeling off her clothes, not minding at all that Eugenia was still in the room. The old woman was at least 900 years old, though the exact number she wasn't sure,and had taken care of Regina as a child at least 800 years ago. There wasn't much Eugenia hadn't seen of Regina. She'd even been in the room when Regina had given birth to Henry.

"Ruby told me you passed out."

"Something that is quite new, believe me."

"Except for the first time you saw me shift. You even peed your pants then. You must've been six." Granny smiled fondly.

Regina knew the woman was just trying to diffuse the tension but she was ready to get on with it. She needed more sleep but she knew Eugenia still had something to say. She turned to face the gray haired woman, arms crossed over her now silk pajama clad frame. Granny sighed before continuing.

"Okay then. Well, Regina, I believe what Ruby has told you to be true."

"It can't be." Regina's brown eyes shifted to the floor, sadness filling them. She was reminded of him, her lover from so long ago.

"I know you thoug-"

"No, you don't know what I thought," Regina interrupted, "And besides, Molly is the Queen. Not I." Sadness had shifted to agitation as she threw up her hands in defense.

"Unless..."

"No, there is no unless. I don't accept it." Regina shook her head as she pulled the covers back and sat down on the bed.

She didn't look at the woman long, afraid if she did she'd end up tearing up. She did see the irritation in Eugenia's eyes grow in the brief moment of eye contact, but rather than continue the conversation, the older woman shrugged, placing a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"You may not accept it, but her blood? It runs in your veins and eventually that hold will be too strong."

* * *

**And that lovely readers is the end of this chapter. So you may not have gotten all the answers you wanted but here are some :) let me know what you think and your future theories! You are all wonderful! Have a great day!**


End file.
